


You saved me

by Stonyislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Depressed Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, POV Alternating, Protective Steve Rogers, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyislife/pseuds/Stonyislife
Summary: Tony is the son of the famous Howard Stark. His classmates hate him and no one tries to know him. They assume that he's spoil and asshole.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	You saved me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:depression, suicide attempt/thoughts, bullying

*POV*Tony

I was walking to my locker when I heard a voice behind me "Hey Stark" I wasn't in a mood to face anyone right now but then they called me again so I stopped. 

"What do you want? " I ask turning to face them. I see Justin, this guy really hates me I don't know why I haven't ever bothered him.

"Uhg I was just wanted to tell you that something fell from you pocket" Justin says holding my keys. 

"Give them back" 

" You're not very polite are you? " He continues with a smirk. 

"Just give them back" 

" I'll give you a lesson "

I immediately flinch. I know that Justin has no good intentions. 

He comes closer. I try to avoid him but he punch me in the abdomen. I lose my balance and fall down. After a second I feel his kick on my ribs. I whimper and gasp for air. 

He kicks again and again until the bell rings. I sigh in relief. 

He leaves me laying on the floor. I stand up trying not to scream from the pain. Tears bubble in my eyes as I head to the toilets. 

I can't say I am not used to this. It happens almost every day. Everyone in this school believes that I am a spoil rich boy who has everything he wants. Okay I understand their thoughts but no one ever tried to get to know me they just assume. 

I look myself in the mirror and I hate me too. I can't stand the way I let them hurt me and see me broken every time. 

-Later that day-

"Anthony come hear right now!" My dad calls me. I walk in his office slowly. I don't want to let him know I am afraid of him but I don't dare to look him in the eyes. 

"Your teacher informed me you skipped history today" He says angrily. I don't answer. "Why you skipped history?" He asks. When I don't answer again he push me in the wall. "Answer my fucking question" He screams. 

I don't know what to say so I look at him and mumble a sorry. "You're disgusting" He tells me and let me go. 

-This night- 

*POV* Steve

It's my turn to water the plants in the roof today.I walk out of the elevator and open the door to the terrace. 

As soon as I am outside I notice a boy standing in the edge. He seems ready to jump. 

"Hey what are you doing? " I ask. The boy turns to face me. He isn't more than eighteen. He has curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. It's clear he's crying. 

"Can you just go away and pretend you didn't see me? " He asks me desperately.  
But I can't do this. "Sorry but I can't do this. If I go away and let you jump I will never be okay with myself. I mean I can't let you die I just can't. " He sighs. 

"Can I help you with something? " I ask him worried. 

" Well you would helped me if you leave but you're not going to so no" He answers. 

"Okay it's really cold here let's go inside in my apartment .You can stay tonight if you want"

"Thank you" He answers. 

We walk in and I realize that I don't even know his name. "Oh btw what's your name? " " I...ugh... I am Tony" He says hesitantly. " I am Steve" I tell him " I am going to the bathroom for a second will you be okay? " I ask. "Yeah sure".

*POV* Tony

I am sitting in his living room and thinking. Thinking about what I was ready to do. If he hadn't come I would have jump. I know I would. What I don't know is do I really want to jump? He probably didn't let me to do the worst thing I could have done. 

Steve comes back and snap me back to reality. I look at him. I have stop crying so I can see him clearly. He's not much older than me but I can say he has graduated. He's tall and I can see his muscles under his shirt. He is blond and he has the most gorgeous blue eyes. 

" So how old are you? " Steve asks. 

"Eighteen" I answer. "You? "

"Twenty one"

We sit there in an awkward silence. I am not afraid of him I just don't want him to ask me about what I was ready to do. But I know he will and I wait...  
3  
2  
1  
"Tony... I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but why were you ready to do that? " I knew it! "Well I don't really want to talk about it" I avoid his eyes. " I understand" He simply says. 

He turns the TV on and we stay quiet with our thoughts. 

-next morning-

I wake up really early Steve's still sleeping.  
I slowly take my stuff and I am ready to leave but last second I decide to let him a note. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and I write quickly. I let it on the table and go. 

*POV* Steve

I wake up and I realize that Tony has gone. I sigh. And then I see it. A piece of paper on the table. I take it and read it loud. It's just two words but I know that means a lot to him. Thank you. 

-A couple weeks later-

My day goes really slow. My last appointment with Howard Stark for my father's company has finally ended and Howard walks me out. It went well we made a deal.

As we walk out we meet a boy. I look more carefully and I realize that it's Tony! 

He glares at me surprised but quickly he looks back to Howard. " I am really sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I was going to my room. " He says. I can say he is scared.  
" It's okay. " Howard answers and turns to me " Steve this my son Tony. Tony, Steve and I just made a good deal and he's coming this Sunday for dinner. " " Nice to meet you" Tony mumbles. "Nice to meet you too. " I say and I walk out thanking Howard again. 

I am shocked. I don't believe that the broken teenager that was ready to kill himself just two weeks ago was Anthony Edward Stark son of Howard Stark. 

I know that Tony don't want me to mention it so I won't. 

-Sunday-

I arrive at Stark's mansion just on time for the dinner. Mr Stark and I talk a little. Tony remains silent. I want to talk to him but I know I can't in front of his father. 

"Excuse me may I use the bathroom? " I ask. 

"Sure. It's the door at the end of the corridor" 

"I'll show you" Tony says quickly and I know he wants to talk to me too. 

As soon as we are out of his father's sight he turns to me. 

" First of all thank you for not saying anything. " I know he has some other things to tell me but I cut him off "Tony I could never say something if you don't want me to. It's your life you make the decisions but I need you to know that if you want someone to talk I'll be there. Here's my number don't hesitate to call or text me anytime" I say as I give him a paper with my number on. 

"Thank you"he whispers and he leaves. 

-Skip time (again;)-

It's been weeks and me and Tony text each other every day. He's told me things. My heart aches for him. He's been through a lot. At school everyone hates him and they bully him in daily basis. His dad is an asshole. He doesn't care about his son's life as long as he doesn't do something embarrassing. 

Tony believes he's alone. Maybe he was but not anymore. I want him to know that I am here for him. I want him to know that I'll do anything for him. I want him to know that he can count on me. I want him to know that I love him. 

Yep I love him. 

I know that I do. I know it for a while. I know that he's not stable and I may end up hurt but I can't help it. I love him. 

I am not even sure if he's forget the idea of suicide but I know that I'll do anything to prevent it. 

*POV* Tony

These weeks I can't stop thinking. I don't want to die anymore. From the moment he came into my life I just want to be with him and make him happy. 

I am ready to say it out loud. I want to scream it 'STEVE ROGERS I LOVE YOU'  
I decided to text him and ask him to meet me. 

T:Hey! Whatcha doing? 

I wait for a moment and then he answers. 

S: Ugh fine I am just bored -_-

T: Yea me too. Wanna hang out? 

S: Sure where? 

T: I know a good coffeehouse I'll text you the address. 

S: Ok see ya soon xx. 

I text him the address and get ready to leave. Thank god my father's not here. 

Half an hour later I am sitting in a small table next to the widow and he's sitting across me. 

I decide to tell him the reason I ask him out. 

" Well... Steve...I know you only a couple of months but you know things about me and my life that I nobody else does and I nobody will ever knows. At least I hope so."

He doesn't say anything so I take a deep breath and continue. " I just want to say thank you for being there for me and help stand on my own feet. You make wanna live and this means a lot to me. Steve Rogers... You saved me. " I stop talking and he looks really surprised. 

He finally talks " Omg Tony! You don't have to thank me for anything. I did what I had to do because I...oh fuck you don't even know how happy I am right now. Tony I love you and I can't imagine what could happen if you still wanted to die. Oh god I love you so much. " 

Now it's my turn to be surprised. "Ughh I love you too so much. " I say as I let myself get lost in the kiss .I didn't even realize when he pressed his super soft lips against mine. 

This is what I only need to be happy and I am ready to for a new beginning with him by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first thing I have ever written and it sucks but if you read it thank you so much<3


End file.
